


(over the weekend) we can turn the world to gold

by orphan_account



Series: stuck on my heart [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Kyungsoo, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, producer chanyeol, this is like a beach episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [EXCLUSIVE] [BREAKING] A Wedding on the Horizon? Longtime couple Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol spotted in jewelry shops across Seoul.





	(over the weekend) we can turn the world to gold

**Author's Note:**

> hhh tbhly i don't like this that much i just want to get it out of my wip folder lmao ANYWAYS
> 
> chanyeol's horny on main brain is my horny on main brain bc kyungsoo is hot and so are his thighs
> 
> rated t for mild sexual content and language
> 
> title from run away with me by carly rae jepsen

Chanyeol stands in the middle of the walk-in closet, hands on his hips. There are two duffel bags sitting at his feet. One’s neatly packed and zipped up, the other open and empty. He heaves a sigh and wishes, not for the first time today, that he’d followed Kyungsoo’s lead and started packing earlier. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” A pair of arms wrap around Chanyeol from behind. Kyungsoo leans his forehead against Chanyeol’s back, pressing a kiss somewhere between his shoulder blades. Chanyeol groans. 

 

“Need it? Probably. Want it? No.” Chanyeol squirms and turns around in Kyungsoo’s arms, dropping his forehead down to rest against Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo tilts his head up until their lips meet, gently squeezing Chanyeol’s sides. 

 

Chanyeol relaxes, tension bleeding out of him as he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, pulling him in closer. “Kyungsoo,” he mumbles, “you’re distracting me.” But he stays where he is, leisurely kissing his boyfriend. Kyungsoo hums against his mouth, one hand coming up to tangle in Chanyeol’s hair, tugging a little, the other curling into the fabric of his shirt. Chanyeol gasps, soft, and Kyungsoo chuckles quietly. 

 

“I’m relaxing you,” he says. The hand gripping Chanyeol’s shirt tugs gently, pulling him forward as Kyungsoo starts taking small steps back, leading them out of the closet and into the bedroom. Chanyeol follows willingly, letting himself be nudged into bed, laughing as Kyungsoo pulls away to start pressing kisses down his neck. 

 

“Kyungsoo, it tickles,” he whines. Kyungsoo pulls back, holding himself up with his hands on either side of Chanyeol’s head, grinning down at him. Chanyeol grins back, admiring the way the afternoon light plays across his skin, the way it shines on his soft hair. 

 

“Hey,” he says. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too,” Kyungsoo says, dipping down for a kiss and lowering himself until he’s lying on top of Chanyeol. Chanyeol wraps his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist, just loose enough to hold him there. Kyungsoo tilts his head and kisses right under Chanyeol’s jaw. He relaxes into the mattress, body going loose and pliant as Kyungsoo keeps kissing. First up below his ear, then back down his neck to the little dip in his collarbone. Kyungsoo’s fingers creep under his shirt, pulling it up until Chanyeol lifts his back off the bed just long enough to get it off completely. Kyungsoo starts kissing down his chest and stomach, grinning at every little whine and gasp Chanyeol makes. He stops when he reaches the waistband of Chanyeol’s shorts, looking up and meeting his eyes, batting his lashes as his fingers curl right above the cloth. 

 

“May I?” he asks. 

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol breathes out, unable to tear his eyes away. “Yeah, please.”

 

Kyungsoo grins. 

  
  
  
  


Two hours later finds them still lying in bed, sweat on their bare skin cooling as they cuddle under the sheets. They’re sharing a pillow, faces close together, and every so often Kyungsoo leans forward just enough to drop a kiss onto Chanyeol’s nose, or his forehead, or his cheek, or his eyelid, anywhere he can reach without shifting from his position in Chanyeol’s arms. Chanyeol smiles, blinking slow. Part of him is saying he needs to get up and finish (start, really) packing, but a larger part wants to stay in bed where Kyungsoo is. 

 

Chanyeol’s on the verge of drifting off when his and Kyungsoo’s phones both chime in unison. He ducks his head, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s neck and groaning. He feels the vibrations of Kyungsoo’s laugh, one hand stroking through the hair at the back of Chanyeol’s head, the other reaching behind him and groping blindly for his phone. He rolls over onto his back to read whatever text is on the screen. Chanyeol goes with him, lying half on top of Kyungsoo, nose pressed against Kyungsoo’s pulse point. The hand stroking his hair stops, taps the back of his head with a finger twice. Chanyeol looks up, making an inquisitive sound.

 

Kyungsoo holds his phone steady for Chanyeol to read the words on his screen. 

 

[ Baekhyun:  _ [EXCLUSIVE] [BREAKING] A Wedding on the Horizon? Longtime couple Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol spotted in jewelry shops across Seoul. _ ]

 

[ Baekhyun: something you’d like to share with the class? ]

 

[ Baekhyun:  ㅋㅋㅋ ]

 

The tweet Baekhyun’s linked has four slightly blurry pictures of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. Each one is taken in a different shop, but in all of them they’re standing close together, looking at ring displays. Chanyeol thinks they’re kind of cute. He mentions it and Kyungsoo hums, smiling a little. 

 

The rings have been bought already. They’re sitting in a box in the drawer of Kyungsoo’s nightstand. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are just waiting for the best time to debut them. 

 

“Should I text him back?” Kyungsoo asks. “Or should I leave him on read?” 

 

Chanyeol bursts out laughing, curling against Kyungsoo’s body. “God, I don’t know. I kind of wish there was a way to do both.” 

 

Kyungsoo rubs a hand up and down Chanyeol’s side absently, palm warm against his bare skin. “Well. There’s two of us.”

 

Chanyeol kisses him. “You’re a genius.”

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun’s responds to Kyungsoo’s text by physically coming to their apartment and knocking at their door. He looks unimpressed when Chanyeol answers the door in only his boxers, even more so when he sees Kyungsoo coming out of the bedroom in a similar state. 

 

“Have some decency, please.” He pretends to be offended, turning his head away and not looking at either of them. “Just because Kyungsoo’s back in Seoul, doesn’t mean you have to turn this place into a sex den.”

 

Chanyeol laughs. “This is our apartment, we don’t need to be decent.”

 

“No decency here,” Kyungsoo joins in, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

Baekhyun scoffs, walking further into the apartment and dropping down onto the couch, sprawling all over like he owns it. “So,” he says, “spill.” 

 

“Spill what?” Chanyeol leans over the back of the couch. “That we went to go look at jewelry together because we like sparkly things?”

 

“We’re actually dragons, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says seriously. “We like to hoard gold and jewels and money. I’m sorry you had to find out like this.”

 

Baekhyun reaches over and smacks Chanyeol’s chest, because he’s closer. “Not funny. You guys were looking at  _ rings, _ ” he says, accusing. “You didn’t tell me you were getting engaged. You didn’t even tell me you were  _ thinking _ about getting engaged! What’s the point of being your best friend if I don’t get the scoop on these things?” He gestures wildly with his arms as he talks, flopping back against the couch when he’s done and throwing the back of his hand dramatically across his forehead. 

 

“Chanyeol’s my best friend, actually,” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly. Chanyeol glances over to find Kyungsoo already watching him, a soft smile on his lips. He smiles back, fond, and ignores Baekhyun’s groan from the couch. 

 

“You know what? Everyone on the internet that says you’re actually already married is completely right. I bet you guys eloped, didn’t you? Ugh, I didn’t even get to be a best man. That’s really hurtful, you know.” 

 

Kyungsoo comes over to flick him on the forehead. “We wouldn’t get married without you there, Baekhyun.” At this, Baekhyun’s face lights up and he wiggles around on the couch happily. Kyungsoo ruffles his hair, looking up at Chanyeol as he passes by on his way to the kitchen. “Hungry?” Chanyeol nods. 

 

“You staying?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun. Baekhyun hums, considering. 

 

“On a scale of one to ten, how much would I be cockblocking you if I stayed?” 

 

“Eight,” Chanyeol says without hesitation. Baekhyun nods and sits up. 

 

“Well then, since I’m a good person and  _ great _ best man material, I think I’ll leave you two to it.” He winks at Chanyeol and yells a goodbye to Kyungsoo before going to slip his shoes back on and leave. The door clicks shut behind him. 

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, smiling as he gets up to go find Kyungsoo. He’s standing in front of the open fridge door, squinting into it. Chanyeol wraps his arms around him from behind, pressing his chest against Kyungsoo’s back. 

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says. He doesn’t look away from the fridge, but one hand reaches up to stroke Chanyeol’s cheek gently. Chanyeol tilts his head into it. 

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, turning his head to kiss Kyungsoo’s palm. 

 

“Help me decide what to eat.” Chanyeol can’t see Kyungsoo’s face from here, but he can hear the little pout in his voice. He laughs.

 

“Come here,” he says, turning Kyungsoo around and nudging him towards the kitchen counter. Kyungsoo makes a startled little gasp when Chanyeol lifts him onto it, reaching out and tugging one of his ears in retaliation. Chanyeol just grins and leans in to give him a kiss on the nose. Kyungsoo reaches up to try to hold Chanyeol in place, eyes starting to slip shut as he parts his lips, but Chanyeol ducks out and slips away. 

 

“I thought you were hungry?” His grin is teasing. 

 

“Maybe I’m just hungry for you,” Kyungsoo says, voice low, leaning forward and tilting his head up a little in what Chanyeol thinks is an attempt to be seductive. He doesn’t really have to do that. Everything Kyungsoo does is seductive to Chanyeol. 

 

“You can have me later, babe.” Chanyeol leaves one last kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead before reaching into a cupboard and pulling out a pot and a pan. He starts boiling water in the pot and chops up some vegetables and meat to fry in the pan. Noodles go in the water, and once they’re almost done Chanyeol fries those for a bit in the pan, too. Kyungsoo watches the whole time, kicking his legs back and forth in the air, pulling Chanyeol in for a quick kiss or two. 

 

They eat in the kitchen, Kyungsoo sitting on the counter still, Chanyeol leaning against it. Kyungsoo pours sauce over his noodles, mixing them around with focus. Chanyeol watches him, smiling. 

 

“What?” Kyungsoo says, mouth full. 

 

“Nothing.” Chanyeol’s still smiling. There’s a bit of sauce on the corner of his lips. He waits until Kyungsoo swallows his noodles down before moving in and licking it right off. Kyungsoo laughs and turns his head, pressing their lips together. Chanyeol shifts so he’s standing between Kyungsoo’s legs, putting both their bowls down on the counter next to Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo’s fingers thread through his hair, legs wrapping around his waist. Chanyeol groans into his mouth, pulling him closer. Kyungsoo’s skin is warm and his mouth is hot and Chanyeol, like always, never wants to stop doing this. Kyungsoo gasps and whines when Chanyeol squeezes up and down his thighs, tracing over the black ink he knows is on the outside of Kyungsoo’s right thigh. He’s still got the muscles from filming in New York, and it shows when he locks his legs around Chanyeol to keep him from moving away. Chanyeol shudders and pulls away from Kyungsoo’s lips to start kissing and biting down his neck, listening to Kyungsoo gasp and moan. 

 

“Chanyeol, fuck, Chanyeol, Chan- _ yeol, _ ” Kyungsoo’s voice is shaking, “Bedroom. Bedroom — ah, bedroom, now,  _ please, oh god. _ ”

 

Their noodles go cold.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol does eventually get around to packing. He lets Kyungsoo help after spending half hour staring into the closet blankly. 

 

“Alright,’ Kyungsoo says, “It’s a week-long trip. We’re probably going to be outside a lot. So, t-shirts, shorts, something to swim in, and something long-sleeved and full-length pants in case it gets cold. Also toiletries and underwear.” 

 

“Beach towel?”

 

Kyungsoo hums. “I packed one already.” He turns his head and grins up at Chanyeol. “Come on, three t-shirts, three pairs of shorts.” 

 

“Ugh,” Chanyeol says. He decides he doesn’t really care about the shorts, so he grabs the first three black pairs his eyes land on and holds them out to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo folds them and sticks them in Chanyeol’s bag. 

 

“Which of my shirts did  _ you _ pack?” Chanyeol asks, trying to choose between two graphic tees. When he looks over, Kyungsoo’s smiling at the ground, a little bashful.

 

“The  _ Star Wars _ one,” he says, scratching at the back of his neck. Chanyeol grins. Kyungsoo seems flustered at getting caught this quickly. It’s cute.

 

Chanyeol remembers to tuck the ring box into his bag, too. Kyungsoo notices and raises his eyebrows, but Chanyeol just grins and winks back at him. 

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon goofing off and packing. At one point Kyungsoo’s got Chanyeol pinned underneath him on a pile of clothes, tickling his sides. Chanyeol’s shrieking with laughter, trying to pull Kyungsoo’s hands away and pull him closer at the same time. Kyungsoo stops only when Chanyeol kisses him, fingers stilling and arms going to wrap around Chanyeol’s shoulders. Chanyeol sits up properly, jostling Kyungsoo a little, and then he’s got Kyungsoo sitting properly in his lap and Kyungsoo’s lips on his lips and Kyungsoo’s hands in his hair. Chanyeol’s hands roam up and down Kyungsoo’s sides, underneath his thin shirt, moving down to squeeze his hips. Kyungsoo pulls back just a fraction.

 

“I love you,” he mumbles against Chanyeol’s lips, “so much. You know that?”

 

“I love you more,” Chanyeol says, smiling, leaning their foreheads together. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles back. “I love you most,” he says, headbutting Chanyeol gently. And then, quieter, “I can’t wait to marry you.”

 

Chanyeol’s chest feels like it’s going to burst.

  
  
  
  


Dinner ends up being the noodles they’d ditched earlier. Kyungsoo reheats their bowls in the microwave while Chanyeol sprawls out on the couch, waiting for him to come back and tuck himself into Chanyeol’s side. They eat in silence, Kyungsoo leaning against Chanyeol, and then they wash their dishes side by side and put them in the rack to dry. 

 

In bed, Kyungsoo curls around him, hugging him from behind and throwing one leg over Chanyeol’s hip. He snuggles in close, placing a kiss on the back of Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol smiles, eyes closed, and lays his hand over Kyungsoo’s, lacing their fingers together. 

 

“I love you,” he hears Kyungsoo murmur.

 

“I love you, too” he whispers back. 

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol’s alarm wakes them both up the next morning, blaring shrilly from his phone. He grumbles with his face mushed into Kyungsoo’s chest. He’d moved around in his sleep. 

 

“Turn it off,” Kyungsoo whines. His arm curls around Chanyeol’s shoulders, though, the weight of it firm and comforting, and Chanyeol doesn’t want to move. He whines back, a quiet unintelligible sound, and tries to press in closer to Kyungsoo’s skin. He shifts until his face is pressed into Kyungsoo’s neck, reaching down to hitch one of Kyungsoo’s legs up and around his waist. He leaves his hand resting on Kyungsoo’s thigh. 

 

Kyungsoo whines again. “Chanyeollie,” he says, cradling the back of Chanyeol’s head, slowly massaging with his fingers. He doesn’t even know he’s doing it, but it’s enough to make Chanyeol want to drift off again. 

 

“It’’ll turn off by itself,” Chanyeol says, lips brushing Kyungsoo’s throat. “Give it a minute.” 

 

The alarm does turn off by itself, but by then Kyungsoo’s already shifting, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Chanyeol whines at the loss of his warmth and moves to flop over his lap and bury his face against Kyungsoo’s abs. Kyungsoo absentmindedly strokes his hair and stifles a yawn. He slouches forward a little, the hand that covered his mouth dropping down to rub at Chanyeol’s bare shoulder. Chanyeol sighs. 

 

“I don’t wanna get up,” he says, feeling relaxed and loose, sprawled over Kyungsoo’s lap. “Let’s cancel our vacation and stay in bed all week, Kyungsoo.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s laugh is quiet and husky. “Relax,” he says. “We can afford to leave a few hours late.” Chanyeol grins against his skin and places a kiss above his belly button. Kyungsoo giggles, just a little ticklish, and Chanyeol does it again and again until Kyungsoo leans back into the mattress, letting Chanyeol crawl over him on his hands and knees and kiss him properly, morning breath be damned. 

 

Kyungsoo rolls them over so he’s pressing Chanyeol back into the bed. Chanyeol’s legs fall open, letting Kyungsoo settle between them. “I thought you wanted to sleep?” His eyes are dark, mouth hovering just over Chanyeol’s. 

 

Chanyeol grips at Kyungsoo’s hips, then reaches to grab his ass and pull them both flush together. “Yeah, I wanted to sleep with you.” Kyungsoo bursts out laughing. 

 

“ _ Sleazy, _ ” he says between gasps, clutching Chanyeol’s shoulders and burying his face in his chest. His whole body shakes with mirth, a new wave of giggles washing over him every time he’s about to stop.

 

Chanyeol whines. “It wasn’t  _ that _ bad.” Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

 

“It really was,” he says. “But I love you anyway, so.” And he leans in to kiss Chanyeol, even through his soft giggles. 

  
  
  
  


The drive up to Sokcho is peaceful, once they leave Seoul’s traffic behind. Kyungsoo hums along to the playlist Chanyeol’s queued up, leaning against the window. One of his hands stays near the gear, close enough for Chanyeol to reach over and lace their fingers together. Kyungsoo glances over when he does just that, and Chanyeol takes his eyes off the road for just a second to shoot him a smile. Kyungsoo smiles back, soft and warm. 

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol all but leaps into the hotel bed, tired out from driving for almost three hours straight. He feels the mattress dip, and then a weight settles across his back with a small  _ oof _ . He laughs, muffled into the pillow. Lying on top of him, Kyungsoo does too. 

 

Kyungsoo moves so that he’s close enough to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek. “Tired?” 

 

Chanyeol grunts. “Hungry.” They’d stopped to get lunch, but that was a while ago and Chanyeol had been focused on driving. His stomach growls quietly. Kyungsoo huffs out a laugh, running a hand down Chanyeol’s side. 

 

“You rest,” he says. “I’ll go see about food.” 

 

“You’re so great, I love you,” Chanyeol mumbles into the pillow, eyes already feeling heavy. 

 

“I love you, too.” Kyungsoo leaves another kiss on his cheek before going to put his shoes on. 

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo’s back when Chanyeol wakes up from his nap. He’s sitting up against some pillows, book in his hand, thick-framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. There’s a steaming tray of food on the nightstand next to him. 

 

He looks up from his book when Chanyeol stirs. He dog-ears the page and puts it aside before wiggling down on the bed and dropping a kiss onto the tip of Chanyeol’s nose. Chanyeol scrunches up his nose, and Kyungsoo laughs. It’s cute and quiet and Chanyeol loves it, loves that he’s the one causing it. 

 

“Sleep well?” Kyungsoo asks. His hand reaches up, running through Chanyeol’s hair, tweaking his ear gently.

 

Chanyeol hums, leaning closer to plant a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo kisses back, chaste and sweet. He’s smiling, Chanyeol can feel it against his lips. He reaches out to curl an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist to pull him closer. His nose bumps Kyungsoo’s glasses and as he’s gently pulling them off of Kyungsoo’s face, his stomach growls, too. Kyungsoo starts giggling against his mouth. He pulls away, burying his face in Chanyeol’s neck and laughing. Chanyeol starts laughing too, wrapping Kyungsoo in his arms and feeling his body shake with giggles. 

 

“You should eat,” Kyungsoo says, still giggling a little. He reaches down and pats Chanyeol’s tummy. He sits up and reaches for the tray on the nightstand, still warm, and waits for Chanyeol to sit up too before placing it carefully on the bed between them. They sit cross-legged on opposite sides of the tray, facing each other. They eat quickly, neither of them realizing quite how hungry they were until there’s food in front of them. Kyungsoo reaches over and steals a piece of meat from Chanyeol’s plate, grinning with his mouth full when Chanyeol gasps. Chanyeol’s half tempted to lean over and kiss it away, but the tray between them is going to be a bitch to clean up if he topples it over and he really doesn’t want to do that to room service, so he settles for reaching over to poke at Kyungsoo’s full cheeks, puffed out like a chipmunk. Kyungsoo catches his wrist and presses a kiss to his palm. 

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol comes out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth to find Kyungsoo already curled up under the sheets. He’s lying on his side, soft light from the bedside lamp illuminating the pages of his book and glinting off the frame of his glasses. Chanyeol slides under the sheets and drapes an arm across his waist, spooning him from behind and tucking his head next to Kyungsoo’s, reading over his shoulder. Kyungsoo reaches back without looking away from the page, cupping Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol turns his head and presses a kiss to the side of Kyungsoo’s neck, hear the soft laugh he breathes out in response. Chanyeol doesn’t take it any further than that, letting Kyungsoo focus on his book. He curls around him and tucks his chin over Kyungsoo’s head. Chanyeol reads along until he feels his eyelids drooping again, and then he drifts off to sleep. 

  
  
  
  


For the first time in a while, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo wake in the morning without an alarm. Chanyeol opens his eyes to see Kyungsoo already looking at him, propped up on one elbow, eyes soft.

 

“Watching me sleep?” Chanyeol asks, already reaching to pull Kyungsoo down, trying to reach his mouth. Kyungsoo hums against his lips. He pulls back after only a second and Chanyeol whines, reaching out as Kyungsoo moves off the bed. “Come back,” he says, wiggling his fingers in Kyungsoo’s direction. “I miss you.”

 

“I’m still here,” Kyungsoo laughs, “and you won’t have to miss me if you get up and join me.”

 

Chanyeol closes his eyes and presses himself into the mattress for only a second, before snapping them back open and rolling out of bed. “I’m on my way,  _ darling _ ,” he singsongs. 

 

Kyungsoo gets handsy in the shower, backing Chanyeol up against the wall and pressing his mouth to Chanyeol’s neck, running his tongue over the marks he leaves there. Chanyeol leans his head back until its resting against the tiles, gripping Kyungsoo’s arms, his shoulders, pulling him closer, making helpless little noises.He feels Kyungsoo’s smile against his skin, hears his quiet urges to be  _ Louder, Chanyeol, let me hear you. _

  
  
  
  


The sea breeze is cool and gentle against Chanyeol’s face. He pauses where he’s spreading sunscreen over Kyungsoo’s back to close his eyes, breathe it in. Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder with an inquisitive hum, smiling when Chanyeol opens his eyes. Chanyeol smiles back, splays his fingers over Kyungsoo’s muscles, down to the start of Kyungsoo’s denim shorts. They flex under his hands when Kyungsoo turns around, leans his shoulder against Chanyeol’s chest, buries his face in Chanyeol’s neck. His fingers curl into Chanyeol’s shirt.

 

“It’s so nice here,” he says. He’s so quiet that Chanyeol feels the words spoken against his skin more than he hears them. There’s only a few other people on the beach this morning and Kyungsoo is taking advantage of it, being able to be overly affectionate in public.

 

Chanyeol hums, smoothing one hand over Kyungsoo’s back, the other going around his waist. “It’s even nicer because you’re here.” He grins and presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo giggles and attacks him with his own kisses, all over Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol retaliates, blowing a raspberry on the side of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo’s laugh is more of a shriek, and it makes the few other people on the beach look over at them in concern. Chanyeol doesn’t care, taking in the sight of Kyungsoo sprawled on the ground, sand in his hair and sticking to his skin, cheeks and neck and chest flushed from laughter. 

 

He sits up and meets Chanyeol’s stare, reaching out and lacing their fingers together. “Hey,” he says. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“You,” Chanyeol says, earnest. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles at him, eyes bright. “I love you, you know that?” 

 

“We’re going to get married, Kyungsoo. It would be kind of weird if I didn’t.” Kyungsoo’s eyes crinkle when he laughs. 

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo leans his forehead against Chanyeol’s, speaking quietly, teasing. Chanyeol’s eyes slip shut, mouth seeking out Kyungsoo’s. He almost misses Kyungsoo’s next words. “Race you to the water.”

 

Kyungsoo’s running off as soon as Chanyeol’s eyes snap open, sprinting down towards the waves. Chanyeol scrambles up and after him, tearing his shirt off as he goes. Kyungsoo hits the water before he does, shrieking with laughter as the waves wash over him. Chanyeol wraps his arms around him from behind, yelling at the feeling of cold water against his bare skin. He inhales, breathing in sea, salt, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo squirms out of his grip and splashes water in his face. Chanyeol doubles over with laughter. 

 

He looks up to see Kyungsoo grinning at him, sunlight reflecting off the water dripping down his bare chest. The sight knocks Chanyeol breathless, falling in love all over again. 

 

“Stay right there,” he says, running back to their beach towel, pulling his phone out of the little waterproof bag they brought along. Kyungsoo’s grinning at him, fond, when Chanyeol goes back and stops at the edge of the water. He raises his phone and snaps a few pictures of Kyungsoo laughing, coming closer to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek through his giggles. He peers over at the screen, one hand wrapping gently around Chanyeol’s wrist so he doesn’t drop the phone in the water. His other arm goes around Chanyeol’s waist, hand firm against Chanyeol’s bare back. Chanyeol leans into it.

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says, releasing his wrist and taking the phone from his hand, careful. “Selfie.” He holds it up leaning his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder and smiling into the camera. Chanyeol makes a V sign with one hand, wrapping the other around Kyungsoo’s shoulders as Kyungsoo taps the shutter multiple times. He turns his head right before snapping the last picture, kissing Chanyeol’s jaw. Kyungsoo laughs at the face Chanyeol’s making, adorably startled. 

 

Chanyeol grins down at him, leaning in to kiss his temple. “Can we go back on the sand now?” He reaches for his phone, still held firmly in Kyungsoo’s hand. “Having this so close to the water is making me worried.” 

 

Kyungsoo curls his fingers around Chanyeol wrist, then slips them farther down to lace their fingers together. He tugs gently, already walking toward their towel. Chanyeol follows, squeezing his hand. Kyungsoo glances over his shoulder with a smile. He sits down heavily on the towel, crossing his legs and letting go of Chanyeol’s hand to lean back onto his palms. Chanyeol stands there for a moment, admiring him. Kyungsoo tips his head back, meeting his eyes, and tugs gently at Chanyeol’s ankle. Chanyeol sits, leaning against Kyungsoo’s side. Kyungsoo reaches out and curls his arm around Chanyeol’s waist, pulling him closer, and Chanyeol lays down across his lap, rolling to look up at Kyungsoo’s face. 

 

A hand runs through Chanyeol’s hair, brushing it off his forehead and out of his eyes. Kyungsoo smiles down at him, gaze so soft and so warm. He keeps stroking through Chanyeol’s hair, letting drops from his own hair fall, tiny and cool, onto Chanyeol’s chest and neck. Chanyeol giggles at the sensation, reaching up to ruffle Kyungsoo’s wet hair. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, swaying a little with the movement of Chanyeol’s hand. He’s not even doing anything, but he’s still the most beautiful thing Chanyeol’s ever seen.

 

The waves crash against the shore. Chanyeol feels at peace.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol’s the first to shower back at the hotel. He lays in bed, scrolling through his phone, waiting for Kyungsoo to finish up so they can cuddle. Sehun’s posted a picture of his lunch, sitting across from someone else, and tagged a “kimkai”. Chanyeol double taps the photo and then clicks on the tag out of curiosity. Sehun’s mystery man’s bio reads “Kim Jongin” and “photographer” and Chanyeol realizes this is the lingerie shoot guy Sehun was complaining about a few months ago. 

 

“Who’s that?” Kyungsoo leans over to squint at his phone screen, towelling off his hair. There’s a another towel wrapped around his waist. Chanyeol’s eyes are drawn to it. When he looks back up at Kyungsoo’s face, Kyungsoo’s got a knowing, sort of smug look on his face. He raises an eyebrow and nods towards the phone, slipping into bed beside Chanyeol. 

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, still distracted by Kyungsoo’s — Kyungsoo’s  _ everything _ , really. “This guy photographed Sehun for a lingerie shoot a while ago. He was mad about it because, I guess he’s hot? And now he’s tagged him in a picture of lunch so I’m assuming they went on a date. I mean. I  _ think _ it’s a date.” 

 

Kyungsoo hums, pressing against Chanyeol’s side and scrolling down kimkai’s Instagram profile. Chanyeol’s extremely aware of the feeling of Kyungsoo’s towel against his bare legs. One hand sneaks down, reaching for the end of it and tugging, carefully. Kyungsoo’s laugh huffs against his ear. A hand sneaks under the hem of Chanyeol’s oversized shirt. He locks his phone and tosses it to the side, rolling so he’s hovering over Kyungsoo on his hands and knees. Kyungsoo doesn’t miss a beat, reaches up and cups a hand around the back of Chanyeol’s neck, pulls him down to his mouth. Chanyeol groans, hands running down Kyungsoo’s chest, his sides, pulling at the towel around his waist until it comes undone. 

 

“Hello,” he says, addressing the tattoo on the outside of Kyungsoo’s thigh, “I missed you today.” Kyungsoo’s laugh turns into a moan as Chanyeol traces over the black lines, first with his fingers, then his mouth and lips and tongue. 

 

“Oh my  _ God, _ Chanyeol, don’t lick me, what the hell.” Kyungsoo’s voice is quiet, a little whiny and breathy despite his words. Chanyeol laughs against Kyungsoo’s skin, against the ink under his lips. He traces kisses up Kyungsoo’s body, up his abs and chest and neck, before reaching his lips. Kyungsoo clutches at him, hands gripping the fabric of his shirt. “Off,” he says, muffled, “Off,  _ off, _ now, fuck, please.” Chanyeol sits up on his knees just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. 

 

He’s never been one to deny Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo’s chest is still heaving when Chanyeol goes to clean them both up. He’s sprawled out over the bed, like a starfish, staring up at the ceiling. He startles at the feeling of a damp cloth on his skin, then relaxes again a second later. He turns his head to watch Chanyeol move around the bed, laughing when Chanyeol frowns down at the now-dirty sheets. 

 

“This was mostly you,” he says to Kyungsoo. “Why am I the one cleaning it up?” Kyungsoo grins cheekily back.

 

“Because you love me. And because you tired me out.” 

 

Chanyeol shakes his head and disappears into the bathroom for a second to toss the cloth in the laundry corner, sending a silent apology to room service. Kyungsoo hasn’t moved a muscle since Chanyeol got up, content to lie there and bask in the afterglow. It’s not an issue, in all honesty. Kyungsoo’s gonna be the one cleaning up when their positions are reversed, later. 

 

Chanyeol flops onto the bed, head resting on top of Kyungsoo’s chest, arms around his waist. Kyungsoo wrap an arm around his shoulders, lifting his head and tilting enough to plant a kiss on top of Chanyeol’s head. Chanyeol snuggles closer, listening to Kyungsoo’s heart beating. It’s loud and strong under his ear. The sound is calming. Kyungsoo slowly rolls them both over onto their sides, throwing a leg over Chanyeol’s hip and tucking his chin on top of Chanyeol’s head. Chanyeol noses at his neck, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Like this, fucked-out and tired, feeling Kyungsoo’s pulse and Kyungsoo’s warmth against his skin, Chanyeol feels his eyelids start to droop. 

 

“Naptime,” Kyungsoo murmurs. Chanyeol mumbles nonsense in agreement before letting his eyes slip shut.

  
  
  
  


“ — yeah,” Kyungsoo’s saying, “I just thought I’d let you know first this time. Yeah. Yeah. I’ll let him know you said hi.” He glances down to see Chanyeol starting to stir and smiles, resting a hand on Chanyeol’s arm. “Yeah, I’ll let you know, of course. Yep. Bye, hyung.” He ends the call on his phone and puts it aside, sliding down the headboard and onto the bed. “Hey, sleeping beauty.”

 

“Mm, hey. Who was that?” Chanyeol tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes, feeling groggy. 

 

“My manager,” Kyungsoo says, tracing the shell of Chanyeol’s ear, cupping his cheek in his palm. “You hungry?” 

 

Chanyeol hums, closing his eyes and leaning into Kyungsoo’s touch. “I could eat, yeah.” He feels Kyungsoo’s lips against his forehead. 

 

“Come on,” Kyungsoo says, “There’s a great seafood place nearby, I looked it up.”

 

Kyungsoo gets up and puts on the same denim shorts he wore this morning. Chanyeol leans up on one elbow, admiring the view and internally mourning the loss of Kyungsoo’s tattoo, hidden underneath pale blue denim. Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol’s stomach as he passes by to grab a shirt, tickling it a little. “Up, sweetheart.” Chanyeol rolls out of bed, drops a kiss on Kyungsoo’s shoulder before grabbing his own clothes. He swipes Kyungsoo’s glasses off the nightstand and Kyungsoo stands perfectly still, eyes closed, while Chanyeol slides them onto his face. They both pat down their pockets before leaving, making sure they’re not forgetting anything. 

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol drives them to a small restaurant nearby, Kyungsoo giving directions from the passenger seat. They order grilled fish, legs tangled together underneath the table. They chat quietly while eating. Chanyeol asks about Kyungsoo’s film, the one in New York. 

 

“I’ve heard it’s being released next year, but there’s no exact release date? Everything on the Internet just says summer.”

 

Kyungsoo nods, covering his mouth when he speaks. “It’s in post-production right now. They said we might need to reshoot a few scenes, but I don’t know if that means I have to go back to New York.” He reaches out for Chanyeol’s hand when he sees him pouting. “You can come with me if you want,” he says, tracing the lines of Chanyeol’s palm. “It’ll be a few weeks, maximum. Come play tourist.” 

 

Chanyeol laces their fingers together. “I’ll see if I can,” he says, bringing Kyungsoo’s hand up to his lips. It’s cute how Kyungsoo’s face still flushes when Chanyeol kisses the back of his hand, even after years of doing it. He hears a shutter click, and they both turn at the sound. There’s a group of three friends sitting at a table nearby, looking sheepish at getting caught taking pictures. One of them still has her phone aimed at them. Kyungsoo tenses, but Chanyeol rubs his thumb over his knuckles, murmuring against his skin. “Do you wanna go?”

 

Kyungsoo nods, quiet now, and Chanyeol grabs boxes to pack up the rest of their food. He keeps an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders as they leave, determinedly not looking at the people in the corner. 

 

“Do you want to talk about that?” Kyungsoo’s staring out the window of Chanyeol’s car, parked in the hotel parking lot. Chanyeol reaches out and smooths a hand over his shoulder. 

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “It’s nothing.” Chanyeol withdraws and takes off his seatbelt, going around to open Kyungsoo’s door. 

 

“If it’s got you feeling upset, then it’s not nothing,” Chanyeol says, leaning forward, arms braced against the top of the car, “Not to me. Come on.”

 

He reaches over to undo Kyungsoo’s seatbelt, but Kyungsoo stops him with a hand on his wrist and does it himself. He slips off the seat and out of the car. The door slams, a little harder than he probably meant it to. Chanyeol looks on, concerned. 

 

Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s hand, leaning against him. “Let’s talk about this upstairs, then.” 

 

The elevator ride up to their room is silent. Kyungsoo doesn’t let go of Chanyeol’s hand, but he also doesn’t look Chanyeol in the eye. He keeps his gaze fixed forward, swiping the keycard and unlocking their hotel room door with his free hand. 

 

He lets go of Chanyeol’s hand when the door swings open, stooping to take off his shoes and then going to sit on the bed, legs crossed underneath. Chanyeol follows, sitting beside him and mimicking his position. 

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now?” Chanyeol’s voice breaks the silence, just above a whisper. Kyungsoo swallows. He reaches for Chanyeol’s arm, pulling it onto his lap and tracing over the tattoos in his skin. Chanyeol sways closer, resting his cheek on the top of Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo leans into him.

 

“I don’t — ,” he starts, “I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed of you. Or anything like that.” His voice is quiet and so, so small, and it makes Chanyeol’s heart hurt. “I just, I know it comes with being famous but I just want to go out, on a date or just hanging out or  _ anything _ without people watching us and talking and pointing and taking pictures. I want to be with you without the world staring at us.  _ I _ want to be the one who decides what they get to see of me. I — you get it, right?” 

 

He looks up at Chanyeol then, frown on his face. Chanyeol moves without thinking, wrapping Kyungsoo in his arms, holding him close and pressing his lips to the side of his head. “Kyungsoo,” he says, quietly, “Kyungsoo, of course I get it, sweetheart,  _ Kyungsoo. _ ” Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, burying his face in Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol can feel his shaky breaths, how he’s gulping in air against Chanyeol’s throat, trying to stay in control of himself. Chanyeol rubs his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s back, whispering,  _ it’s okay, sweetheart, darling, it’s okay, I’m here. _

 

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo says quietly, muffled into Chanyeol’s shirt. 

 

“Don’t be,” Chanyeol murmurs back, “Don’t ever be sorry for how you feel, Kyungsoo.” He kisses Kyungsoo’s temple. “Let’s go get changed and go to sleep, hm?” He waits until he feels Kyungsoo nod before pulling away, taking both of Kyungsoo’s hands in his and pulling him off the bed, gentle and slow. 

 

Kyungsoo washes his face and brushes his teeth and changes slowly. Chanyeol keeps an eye on him as he brushes his own teeth, watching Kyungsoo pull on his sweatpants in the mirror. Kyungsoo leaves a kiss on Chanyeol’s shoulder when he’s done and goes to lay in bed. Chanyeol spits into the sink and follows, finding Kyungsoo laying in bed staring at the ceiling. It’s almost like this afternoon, but this time Kyungsoo has pants on and he’s not fucked-out-happy so much as emotionally-spent-melancholy. Or something similar. 

 

Chanyeol cuddles up to him, pulling him into his arms. Kyungsoo goes easily, hands slipping under Chanyeol’s shirt and nose pressed against his neck. Chanyeol smooths his fingers over Kyungsoo’s bare skin, feeling him sigh and start to relax. 

 

“I know you said not to be sorry,” Kyungsoo whispers, “but I still am. I don’t want to, I don’t know. Burden you?” 

 

“You’re allowed to feel that way.” Chanyeol traces nonsense, jumbled shapes on Kyungsoo’s skin. “But I want you to know that you don’t need to. I’m here because I love you and that’s never gonna change, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo hugs him a little tighter. “I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  


They sleep in the next day. Chanyeol wakes up before Kyungsoo this time. He stares at him in silence, watching the way his side rises and falls with each breath, how his lips part, the small line of drool that should be gross but really is just terribly endearing. The way his nose scrunches and his brow furrows before his eyes start to blink open and meet Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol leans his forehead against Kyungsoo’s. 

 

“Good morning, handsome,” he says. Kyungsoo smiles. 

 

Breakfast is lattes and pastries from a spot near their hotel. Kyungsoo leans in and flirts with Chanyeol unabashedly, stealing bites of his food and wiping latte foam off his lips with his thumb. People do look over, but Kyungsoo ignores them, focused only on Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol’s not totally sure what Kyungsoo’s trying to do, but he has some idea. He leans in close, lips grazing Kyungsoo’s ear. “You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to,” Kyungsoo says, so stubborn and so beautiful, “Let me.” 

 

So Chanyeol does. He slings an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, tucks him into his side. Kyungsoo leans his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder and grins up at him, and Chanyeol  _ stares. _ Kyungsoo is a lot to take in sometimes. He’s wearing Chanyeol’s  _ Star Wars _ shirt, which is overwhelming enough on its own, but then he’s also wearing short shorts. His tattoo peeks out, black ink blooming underneath black fabric. Kyungsoo definitely knew what he was doing when he got changed this morning. 

 

Kyungsoo clings to him, always touching him in some way. A hand on his arm, head resting on his shoulder, sides pressed together. Chanyeol clings back, staying by Kyungsoo’s side or standing directly behind him, arms over his shoulders or around his waist. 

 

Kyungsoo kisses him, too. It’s chaste, and never lasts more than a few seconds, but he does it so often. Sometimes he tilts their mouths together, sometimes he just presses kisses to Chanyeol’s cheek or his jaw or, if Kyungsoo stands on his toes, his forehead.

 

“Not that I’m not enjoying this,” Chanyeol murmurs in Kyungsoo’s ear, “but what is this about, really?” Kyungsoo’s leaning back against Chanyeol’s chest, Chanyeol’s arms around his waist, looking out at the ocean. Chanyeol’s leaning against the railing, quite enjoying the feeling of Kyungsoo in his arms. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo tries, but Chanyeol raises his eyebrows at him and he sighs, conceding defeat. “I did a lot of thinking last night,” he says, tilting his head back a little, staring at the sky. “I wanted to be the one to decide what the world sees of me, and I think the best version of me is the one that’s loving you. And that’s what I want people to see.” He looks at Chanyeol. “Am I making any sense?” 

 

Chanyeol hums. “Just wanted to make sure this wasn’t about you thinking you need to be sorry.” And sure enough, Kyungsoo stiffens in his arms, just slightly. Chanyeol ducks his head just enough to drop a kiss onto Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Maybe this is something we should talk about, yeah?” 

 

Kyungsoo looks down, shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. “Maybe I’ll start feeling, I don’t know, like I did before, again. Like I can feel everyone watching me and watching everything I do and everything I say and just, I don’t know, maybe I’ll stop wanting to be so. Clingy? But right now I feel like if people are going to stare anyways then I might as well give them something to stare  _ at _ , you know? Like if they’re going to watch then they can, I’ll let them see the most important part of me.” His hands move as he speaks, waving in the air, illustrating his words. “And besides,” he says, a hint of bitterness creeping into his voice, “every straight actor gets to love their spouse in public without people making a spectacle of it. Why can’t we?” 

 

Chanyeol’s hands move down to Kyungsoo’s hips, just long enough to turn him so they’re face to face. “You,” he says, lowering his head until their foreheads touch, “are a very brave man, Do Kyungsoo.” This close he can’t see the blush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, but he knows it’s there by the way Kyungsoo tries to duck his head down, bashful. “And,” Chanyeol makes sure Kyungsoo’s looking at him, makes sure he’s taking in every word out of Chanyeol’s mouth, “nothing you do will ever change my mind on that. Choosing to be a private person is a brave thing, too. Wanting people to mind their own damn business,” here, Kyungsoo huffs out a small laugh, “is a brave thing, too.” 

 

Kyungsoo rests a hand on the side of Chanyeol’s neck, stroking his jaw with a thumb. “I love you,” he says quietly. 

 

Chanyeol grins. “So. Spouses, huh?”

 

Kyungsoo drops his head forward onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Oh, God,” he groans.

 

Chanyeol laughs. 

  
  
  
  


As it turns out, the spouse thing may not have actually been a slip of the tongue. 

 

Chanyeol comes back from a quick takeout run to find Kyungsoo sitting at the edge of the hotel bed, fingers playing with a small velvet box. He looks up when the door clicks shut, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. 

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol says. He puts the takeout bag on the nightstand. 

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says. He doesn’t take his eyes off of Chanyeol. 

 

Kyungsoo flicks the little box open. There are two silver rings nestled inside, black soundwaves etched onto them. He pulls out the larger one, laying it flat in his palm. Chanyeol’s heart stops, then starts beating in double-time. He moves to stand in front of Kyungsoo.

 

Chanyeol licks his lips. “Kyungsoo?”

 

“I know we’ve already talked about this, and unless you’ve suddenly changed your mind in the past few days I know your answer.” Kyungsoo stands up, reaching for Chanyeol’s left hand and cradling it in both of his own. “But I. I want to make it official. Like,  _ really _ official. So,” he takes a deep breath, looking down at their hands and then back up at Chanyeol. His face is set, determined. He looks adorable, Chanyeol thinks. 

 

“WIll you marry me, Park Chanyeol?” 

 

The words are barely out of Kyungsoo’s mouth before Chanyeol’s pulling him close, mumbling a  _ yes, yes, of course, always _ against his lips. Kyungsoo fumbles with his hand, slipping the ring onto his finger. Chanyeol pulls away to look at it. He’s giggling, giddy and overcome. 

 

“Where’s the box, I have to do yours.” He peers over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, seeing the blue velvet resting on the bed. He reaches over and scoops it up, pulling out Kyungsoo’s ring, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand, slipping it on so, so gently. He places a kiss on top of it. Kyungsoo smiles at him, fond. Chanyeol’s heart feels full, looking at his  _ fiancé _ , isn’t that amazing? 

 

Realization hits Chanyeol like a truck. His eyes widen. “Is this what you were calling your manager about? You were planning this?” 

 

Kyungsoo nods. “He told us to warn him next time, didn’t he?” His eyes are crinkled from smiling so much. His arms come up to rest over Chanyeol’s shoulders. Chanyeol’s go around his waist, swaying them both side to side gently. 

 

Chanyeol laughs. “Yeah, I guess he did.”

  
  
  
  


They eat their takeout in bed, hotel TV turned on to a nature documentary. Kyungsoo keeps looking over at the ring on Chanyeol’s finger with a small, private smile. Chanyeol catches him almost every time with a smile of his own. 

 

“You know,” Kyungsoo says, “I haven’t posted anything on my new Instagram yet. Couldn’t think of anything.” Chanyeol grins, reaching for Kyungsoo’s phone and opening up the camera. He reaches for Kyungsoo’s left hand with his own, arranging them to show off both of their rings. Chanyeol snaps several pictures before handing the phone over to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo swipes through them, choosing one and showing it to Chanyeol. Chanyeol helps him choose a filter and shows him how to tag Chanyeol’s account. They grin at each other when Kyungsoo hits  _ post,  _ a little conspiratorial, a lot happy. 

  
  
  
  


[ do.kyungsoo: He said yes. ]

 

[ oohsehun: cute ]

 

[ baekhyunee_cbx: i’m still mad ]

 

[ baekhyunee_cbx: congratulations, though ]

 

[ kimkai:  ♥︎ ]

 

[ weareone.cbx: congratulations!!!!!! - chen ]

 

[ weareone.cbx: it’s about time  ㅋㅋㅋㅋ - xiu ]

 

[ real_pcy:  ♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎ ]

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo’s manager texts his congratulations the next morning. The buzzing from the notification wakes Chanyeol up, blinking blearily up at Kyungsoo. His fiancé (!!!) is staring at him already, tracing his fingers over Chanyeol’s ear, over his nose, jaw, cheeks. He smiles as Chanyeol squints at the sunlight coming in through the window. 

 

“I get to wake up like this for the rest of my life,” he says, so quiet that Chanyeol almost doesn’t catch it. 

 

“Yeah,” he whispers, “So do I.”


End file.
